


untitled #2

by lmeden



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/lmeden





	untitled #2

"Darling," whispers Watson, and Holmes' head comes up with a swift jerk, turning his face like a dog on a scent for Watson's gaze, before he realizes that Watson is not staring directly at him, or obliquely towards him, but has turned with his back to Holmes and stands at the door (which is opened only a crack to keep the thick smoke that circles and whirls 'round the room within said room lest Mrs Hudson takes up arms and poisons them both as her poor, tortured mind finally breaks under the strain of Holmes' "cacophonous, noisome, and otherwise afflictive experiments" in this very room - or so Watson claims, and Holmes is, even after all these years, inclined to take his word seriously in regard to the thoughts of women, on which Holmes remains lamentably clueless when such women are not involved in crime), pressing up against said door and _straining_ to get closer to Mary, who stands primly outside, so that he may look on her delicate face (and Holmes considers that Watson need not have the door so scantly open, and could have pulled the opening a bit wider without letting out the smoke, so that the man is not fairly throwing himself at the crack), of whom Holmes is still suspicious, and Watson looks down at the delicate curves of her through her dress and the inevitable glimpse of ankle that she never fails to produce - instead of looking back towards Holmes as he should, his eyes shadowed and darkened because he has secrets to hold from Holmes that Holmes knows before Watson does, and not because he is moving out to be with _her_, and carries his guilt (and perhaps denied longing) like a shroud around him, shielding him from Holmes' desperate, desirous glances.


End file.
